


if death is not enough.

by lakshmi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: Gentiana and Ardyn have not met for some time -- set hours after the defeat of Shiva, Ardyn lays eyes upon a goddess who was and is his, for the first time in two thousand years.





	1. of hindsight and regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so its a hc of mine that gentiana and ardyn met waaaaaaaaaaaay back when ardyn was a healer and king-to-be, but she disappeared after he was rejected, and only showed up again when she was killed fourteen years before the game started. i also believe that this is how her astral projection began, in that the power left from her corpse manifested back into gentiana and followed the one soul she could actually remember ( because she was without a purpose ), and that just so happened to be ardyn.   
> they're like disgustingly in love with each other i love it

A once hailed goddess — the pariah sees her as nothing less. Though fallen from grace and seat of power both, her beauty is immeasurable; equal to that of the Goddess herself. As one such being deserves, he kneels before her. Through death she has thrived, and ‘'tis a sign he sees that their fates truly are intertwined. If Death could not part two souls, then what power could? 

 He removes his hat, head bowed at her feet. The chill that shrouds her aura still remains; he recognizes it as his dear lover’s. It is through a thin layer of silence that he hears her breaths, slow and measured, each one confirming his hope that despite all transgressions against her, she has survived; it is life that flows through her veins, flesh that warms at his touch.  _ He only wishes the same could be said for him.  _

 His gaze is tilted upwards by her feather-light grasp upon his jawline, her thumbs resting against cheekbones. They are like precious gold — a face long lost to her, one she is all too happy to remember. Curtains of raven frame the pale countenance of the goddess, flowing over both shoulders without a care for grace or beauty; yet he sees it as both. She  _ glows _ , and he basks in the light she provides. Her hands tug gently at him, a request —  _ stand, and be with me, my equal  _ — he obliges without a second thought. Once on his feet, he stands a head taller than she; his hands cover hers easily, moving them from his face and into his own grasp. He holds them with care; they are of a flower of the most delicate breed. 

 One of her hands is raised to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. She smiles, and he knows he is blessed by a power greater than the six to be graced with her gaze of admiration. 

   ‘ my sweet, sweet ‘Tianna… you have defied fate. ‘ 

  Her response is nothing more than the closing of her eyes and a bow of her head. 

 

       ——————————

 

   Those same curtains of ravens-black spill over his bare chest as she rests, the side of her face pressed to the skin there. He has not changed one bit — excluding the absence of a beat beneath her ear. She could have sworn it was there before; yet a piece of her heart falls when she cannot find it. Easing herself into a sitting position, she moves to the edge of the bed and allows her legs to hang off it. Rare indeed was it she found herself at a crossroads; there existed a darkness, a hole where life once struggled to thrive within him. 

   Emotions — they were odd little things, and oft not so tiny. Gentiana struggled with them, especially now; death had stolen her stoic nature, but provided her with so much more, difficult though it may be.

   He notices her absence almost immediately, eyes snapping open to look at her across the bed. The light from the moon dulled in comparison to her bare skin, a glow akin to no other; shine bright she did, a star he could never lose sight of. He can think of no other comparable to her — she is the most beautiful creature he can imagine. 

   She freezes when he places his hand over hers. He gently lifts it, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist and up her forearm, traveling to the nape of her neck where he rests, forehead tilted against her hairline. He wraps his arms about her waist, pulling her ever closer. The smell of salt and sweat still hangs in the air — it makes her feel  _ human _ ; that's new. 

     ‘ tell me what ails you, Gentiana. ‘ 

   It is not a request; though she interprets it as such. His touch is a promise of devotion, of trust, and she feels it in full force. It is gravity, the force of the moon on a full tide — it pulls her under before she has a second thought. 

   ‘ I struggle to remember you without the force of life beating betwixt your ribs, Ardyn. ‘ 

   A sigh is drawn from him, long and labored in its nature. ‘ come now, my dear; surely you must know…? ‘ 

   ‘ of course I do. ‘ her reply comes quickly, as if the words burned her throat. She is grateful he cannot see her face.  Hands move to rest over his own, grip tighter than before. 

    ‘ I can offer you no solace. ‘''Tis my line of work. ‘ harsh words, but they both know them to be true. ‘ it was not my intention to upset you, Gentiana. This was out of my hands before the game even  _ began _ . ‘ his thumbs brush against the soft skin at her abdomen, head tilted against hers. 

     ‘ … I know. ‘ 

     ‘ can I— ‘ 

     ‘ no. sh. ‘ one finger raises to press against his lips. She turns in his embrace to face him, running the same hand along his jawline to pull him closer and press a none-too-chaste kiss to his lips. 

     ‘ — I see. ‘ tone is amused, reflected in the sparkle in his eyes. 

    ‘ make it up to me. ‘ 

     ‘ with pleasure. ‘ 


	2. vanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more fluffy stuff tbh  
> heads up next chapter might get angsty i hope yall are ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the positive comments !!! it means a lot to know i'm making people happy <3  
> hope you all had a wonderful new years!

   ' it is beautiful. '

   The dress he presents her with is made of fine silk, flowing like water over her hands as she examines it. It was a neutral garb, colored in simple black, gold, and white; revealing very little about the person it contained, nearly perfect for the woman it was intended for. He had insisted upon finding a formal garment for her, despite her assurances that it was not necessary for the completion of her duties, and further pressed that she should make a headquarters of sorts in his personal chambers. At this, she startled; astral powers alike to hers became increasingly difficult to control in a human form, and had gone on about the topic for several minutes until he raised a hand, and knew the futility of the argument would be better saved for later. 

    Presently, however, he was eager to please; he insists she tries it on, and she obliges, albeit amused. The fabric glides over her skin and hugs her torso, leaving significant room for movement despite the abundance of fabric covering skin. There are embellishments she knows not what to do with, so she leaves them as they are -- he is all too happy to oblige when she moves from behind the screen. 

    She does not quite understand the ceremony behind the act of donning garments; especially in his presence, where her very gaze is hailed by him. The starstruck softening of his features tells all, that he indeed was in absolute adoration of the Glacian -- it is not enough to bring enlightenment, but she settles the epiphany for later. He approaches her slowly, reaching for her waist but  _halting_ , looking to her for confirmation. 

     ' may I?' she nods, and he practically  **spins** about her to stand behind her. He picks at the two untied lengths of fabric, hanging unattended at her hips, but soon releases his hold. ' the seamstress suggested these to be tied; I am not so sure a bow is befitting you, my dear. ' 

     She inclines her head. ' I am not versed in these matters, Ardyn. I trust your judgement. however... ' she lifts the silk at her thigh, attempting to imprint the memory of the sensation in her mind. ' I must ask; is this what humanity refers to as vanity? ' 

     He laughs, reaching to take the hand nearest her thigh in his. ' indeed, though I am not certain you are the prime example. those possessing of vanity are increasingly self absorbed; it is their appearance they use to impress, not their intellegence. ' the hand is raised to his lips, where he kisses the knuckles there. 

     ' then you must be harboring some degree of it yourself, would you not say? ' she turns to face him.

     The chancellor freezes, gaze betraying disbelief. ' was that a jest, 'Tianna? I daresay -- ' once more does he chuckle, leaning in to brush his lips against her forehead. ' you are learning after all. '

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a lil short ;;; next chapter will be long for sure so stay tuned ladies!


	3. discord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad stuff :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, i have it hced that gentiana _does_ feel humanly however she cannot recognize it and therefore doesn't understand why people are all over her when she's sad so anyway enjoy!

 ‘ I was met with the Oracle this morning. ‘

   ‘ first impressions? ‘

 She rolls to face him, using her forearm to lean against. ‘ the princess is young yet, Ardyn. ‘  _ and I yet suspect you have plans beyond my knowledge.  _ ‘ Lunafreya understands the weight of her duties and her destiny; I wonder… ‘

  ‘ wonder what? ‘ he dodges her gaze.

  ‘ the prince. ‘ her palm wanders to his forehead, where strands of purplish-red are brushed aside in rhythmic motion. ‘ they are both quite infantile — it pains me to see them set up to fight a war this early. ‘

 His eyes close, and he breathes; a mistress of tranquility was she, and not  _ once  _ had she denied him the energy. Despite all evidence of wrongdoing, greed, jealously, wroth; she saw some shard of beauty within him. It was impossible —He was not worthy of peace; not according to the Kings. But Gentiana,  _ dearest  _ Gentiana —

_ Will you forgive me for Lunafreya’s fate? _

 Forgiveness was sought from no other deity but  **her** — he was not on a mission to become morally cleansed  **_(_ **  those days were far long gone  **_)_ ** , but instead to secure a future with the woman who’s fate  _ truly  _ mattered. To betray the one enlightened soul he cherished would be the end, even through her love of mercy. There would be no forgiveness; he would not allow it.

 ‘ I would advise against forming alliances with either of them. ‘

  Her hand rests on the side of his head, movement halted. ‘ — is that your plan, or the Infernian’s? ‘ he starts at that, attempting to sit up, yet she moves her hand to his chest and presses him back to the sheets. ‘ that was  _ not  _ an accusation, by the stars. ‘

   Perturbed, he places one of his own hands over hers. ‘ it — was not what you believe. how are you aware of the contract between he and I? ‘

    A smile spreads across her face at that. He was not as omniscient as he claimed; there was humor to be found in thhe concept. ‘ Ardyn, my love. do not forget that even in my fallen state, I remain one of the Six — rarely have we enlisted  _ servants  _ in our glaives. word spreads rather quickly when an oddity such as  _ you  _ is involved. ‘

     He laughs. ‘ I am considered an  _ oddity _ ? How fitting. ‘ A heavy exhale completes the sentiment, while his hand reaches for her pale countenance. His thumb grazes her cheekbone, fingers tangle in delicate strands of raven as they pass.

     ‘ You know to which I refer. ‘ She replies softly. ‘ Unfortunate. ‘

      His countenance fights contortion; his anger is palpable, he possesses every right to the fire after his denial of ascension. Not for a moment does the Astral blame him — he is righteous, in her eyes. She feels the ice form at her fingertips, and keeps it just that; cold, calm, and at his heart until the rage passes. Her hand raises to wipe away the wetness on her cheek, but he sits up with haste to attend to her himself. Her hands are taken in his, and he brushes the rivulets away with his lips. Crooned apologies accompany the gesture, but she does not want them.

      She wrests herself from his grip, so that she no longer sits close. Gentiana cannot stand to be near him -- the vision of the Oracle’s fate was too much to bear. Little Lunafreya was years too young to decide her destiny -- and it was  _ hardly  _ his business to plan her demise so soon.

     ‘ Ardyn, ‘ she begins. ‘ Leave me be. ‘ he knows her to be sincere. It was rare enough for her to be angered such; he knows it is best not to push his luck.

     His head bows. ‘ Of course, Gentiana. As you will. ‘

     It is with haste that she reaches for her robe and leaves him, nearly slamming the door in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gentiana loves luna and ardyn so honestly what do like luna is her child but ardyn is her bf.....

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this if people like it so!!!!!! lemme kno ty <3


End file.
